Cheese VS GIR
by XxAndyIsMySaviourxX
Summary: "How can you think GIR is better?" he asked. "Easy. GIR is cute, funny, and innocent." I replied. "Psh! Innocent? He's helping an alien destroy the world! Cheese is cute, funny, and innocent." Chad said. Full summary inside. CHANNY. ONESHOT. Rated T cuz


**Full Summary: "How can you think GIR is better?" Chad asked. "Easy. GIR is cute, innocent, and funny." I replied. "Psh. Innocent? He's helping an alien take over the world! Cheese is cute, funny, and innocent." Chad and Sonny fight over who's better; GIR from "Invader Zim" or Cheese from "Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends" CHANNY Rated T for Tacos cuz I just ate them!**

**So right now I have a few oneshot ideas I'm just DYING to post up. I know you guys are waiting for another chapter of either "Twins at Condor Studios" or "Victorious With a Chance of Jonas on Deck" but please be patient. I have a bit of writers block on TACS but I'm working on something with VWACOJOD. **

**So on a random note, has anyone noticed that not many famous people have dimples? I mean Roshan Fegan has one. So does... um.. well I don't know.. so yeah... A lot of kids at my school have dimples! I have small ones, so does my friend Mitzi. My friends Giselle, Yeisha, and Monica have DEEP dimples. Then there's this kid Jorge who I hate who has some. **

**Oh and something else. Has anyone been to the Disney store? I went on Saturday and just ran to the Perry the Platypus stuff. And I found... a Whoopee Cushion Perry! So cute!**

**So enough of my rambling. **

**I don't own SWAC, Invader Zim, or Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends. **

**Sonny's POV**

**Prophouse**

**11:42 AM**

I smiled and hugged my little GIR stuffed animal so tight that its fake eyeballs might have popped out. I had just bought GIR the day before at Hot Topic along with a GIR headband, hoodie, backpack, and pins. Ahh he's just so cute! I squeezed his stomach and listened to him talk. "Hi floor! Make me a sammich!"

Hmm.. Sammich reminds me of someone... But who?

"Munroe," I heard a voice say. I lifted my head to see a pair of sparkling blue eyes looking back at me. Chad.

"Cooper," I fake smiled.

He took a seat on an empty chair. "So word in the studio is that you bought a few things at Hot Topic yesterday. GIR things." he said.

"Yeah and?" I asked.

"I bought Cheese things." he said. Cheese was a little yellow imaginary friend from that show Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends.

"Just get to the point already!" I exclaimed.

"I saw you ignore Cheese there. How can you think GIR is better?" Chad asked.

"Easy. GIR is cute, innocent, and funny." I replied.

"Psh. Innocent? He's helping an alien take over the world! Cheese is cute, funny, and innocent."

"No way! Did Cheese toot when he exploded? I don't think so!" I said, remembering watching the episode where GIR exploded himself.

"_GIR you may now self distruct." Zim said. _

"_Finally!" GIR laughed. Just before exploding, he tooted. _

"No, but has GIR ever helped save the day by remembering a code?" Chad asked.

"_Bee boop bah bee boop!" Cheese sang. Mac quickly pushed the buttons on the pad lock. _

"No but has Cheese ever made waffles for his master?" I shot back, now realizing how close we were.

"_Guess who made waffles!" GIR announced.  
_

"_I'm not going to-," Zim was cut off my GIR's screaming. "Alright!" Zim took a bite out of a waffle. "For this plan I will need- say these aren't bad. What's in em?"_

"_There's waffle in em!" GIR proudly said. _

"_YOU'RE LYING!" Zim cried. _

I chuckled at the memory. "No but has GIR ever been accused of being an alien?"

"Uh yeah! Kind of, his master Zim has."

"Oh.. well has-"

"Just let it go Chad. We all know that GIR is better."

"Is not," Chad replied, stepping closer. So close that I could see a little green fleck in his right eye.

"GIR."

"Cheese."

"GIR."

"Cheese." Our noses were now touching. I felt myself lean in a bit.

"Are you two just gonna stand there, or are you gonna kiss?" I jumped back at Tawni's voice.

"Psh why would I wanna kiss Sonny?" Chad laughed. Okay that hurt a bit.

"Oh your lips say you don't, but your eyes say you do!" Tawni left the prophouse. Once she was gone, we were both quiet.

"So..." I started.

"So..." Chad added.

"I'm just gonna-"

"Go."

**After Rehearsal**

I came back to my dressing room and checked my email. I had two from Lucy, three from James, still trying to get me back. And one from Chad. I clicked on it first.

_I really do ;) I guess GIR is better. http:/ www. youtube. com /watch?v=j2owRb7BIIk_

There was also a link to a video on Youtube. I clicked it. A video of GIR came up.

The pizza delivery guy gave GIR a box of pizza. GIR wiped tears away from his eyes. "I love you." he said.

I thought back to the message.

_I really do ;)_

I smiled and hit reply. I pasted the same link into the text bar thing.

_I knew you'd say it :) Oh and_ _http:/ www. youtube. com /watch?v=j2owRb7BIIk you too_

**THE END!**

So who do you guys think is better; GIR or Cheese? I personally can't decide! They're both so cute!

PEACE OUT SUCKAS!

What if I wanted to break?

Laugh it all off in your face?

What would you do?

What if I fell to the floor?

Couldn't take this anymore

What would you do, do, do?

Come break me down

Bury me, bury me

I am finished with you!

-The Kill – 30 Seconds to Mars

(Yeah they're awesome! :D) Go watch the music video! Here I even put a link for you. Hehe Jared (lead singer) is cute here :) This song is awesome. Trust me. / watch?v=8yvGCAvOAfM

Jared looks the cutest at 2:27 :)

Kay bye! :D

-Zaira


End file.
